Another Brick In The Wall
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: En la prestigiosa escuela Kamii Academy todo es posible. Desde ser el bufón alegre o el gótico raro hasta ser el hijo de un mercenario o simplemente de otro planeta. Amor, celos, bromas, exámenes, profesores extraños y fanservice es un poco de toda la explosiva combinación que ofrece esta escuela. Después de todo en el amor tres son multitud, dos son amantes y uno es una patata
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero y antes que nada... No me odien xD se que debería estar acabando mis demás proyectos pero es que en realidad quería hacer hacer esto así que...**

 **Antes que nada. ¿Habian pensado en un crossover enorme con Transformers, Hetalia, Naruto, The Avengers, Teen Titanes, OC, y mas series, animes, y libros o comics? No? ¡Yo tampoco! Pero gracias al foro Anteiku y su hermoso juego de rol es posible esto (?) en lo cual me base... Técnicamente solo estoy novelisando el juego de rol.**

 **En fin... Saludos. Y esta historia no es solo mía, sino de todos los que participaron, participan y participaran en el juego de rol. Y sin mas que decir... ¡Reviews please!**

 **Capitulo uno: ¿Presentaciones? Parte 1 (Tateyama Ayano)**

 _Las bocinas empiezan a producir un ruido que llama la atención de los presentes. La prestigiosa escuela Kamii esta abriendo las puertas para iniciar un nuevo año escolar. Nadie sabe que este año han cambiado al director, es mas, ni siquiera se sabe quien es._

 _–¡Buenos días alumnos! Espero que estén preparados para un nuevo ciclo escolar, soy el director que por mala suerte no se puede presentar en este momento.-–Se oye silencio–Pero, queridos alumnos espero que la pasen muy bien y estudien un montón..._

 _–Oh y antes que nada los estaré presionando para que cumplan sus tareas._

 _En el patio los estudiantes nuevos comienzan a hablar, lo ve por su ventana pero decide no arriesgarse a asomar la cabeza o podría descubrirse su persona._

 _–En un momento se les informará su edificio y quien es su compañero de cuarto. ¡Son libres de iniciar el nuevo ciclo escolar!–_ _Con eso apaga el micrófono, ojalá todos la hayan puesto atención... y sale de la dirección discretamente._

 **(Ayano POV)**

Camino con tranquilidad hasta llegar al lugar en donde veo que están todos los nuevos estudiantes. No puedo creer que estoy aqui. Al decir verdad mis calificaciones son bastantes bajas y... Bueno, no puedo decir que no se como entre por que si lo se y no me gusta.

Mi maleta con todas mis pertenencias supongo que esta en recepción junto a la de los demás.

-Que descortesía de mi parte. Mi nombre es Tateyama Ayano, soy una estudiante cualquiera que desea las mismas cosas que todos solo que no soy muy normal que digamos.–carraspee un poco.–Me gustan los animales, la musica... todo lo común. Espero que este año no sea igual que los anteriores. Muchas gracias por escucharme.

Al finalizar el discurso con una sonrisa camino hacia donde todos están esperando encontrar a alguien conocido. Pero por mi parte, no logro ver a nadie conicido asi que empiezo a vagar para conocer la escuela.

Caminando por el patio bajo los rayos del sol noto que hay una persona jalando su maleta lo cual me da un poco de risa que apenas contengo. ¿No sabia que nos llevaban las maletas la gente de intendencia?

Lo sigo observando por un ratito. Me da algo de pena por esa expresión de... algo que tiene. ¿Sera que tiene nausaeas? Se ve algo debil, eso si. ¿Y si esta enfermo? Tal vez no desayuno. Y con este calor...

Dios santo, se puede desmayar.

Me voy acercando a el con paso firme, a una buena distancia me doy cuenta de que tiene un riso bastante peculiar. Jajaja. Que extraño.

De repente noto la mirada oliva del chico sobre mi, justo antes de bufar y aparentemente molesto desviar la mirada. Al parecer el chico malinterpreto mi risa, bueno, yo también lo habría hecho.

Aunque parece bastante cabreado me le acerco sonriendo. Ojala nos podamos llevar bien, digo, se ve que no es muy fácil de tratar con él pero quizás sea un buen amigo.

-Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda?- ya lo se, torpe manera de presentarme.-Mi nombre es Ayano.

Veo a lo lejos como un chico rubio se baja de un coche, interesante, en mi pais natal solo los ricos traen coches. Parece bastante nervioso. Ojala también le pueda hablar luego. Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio el joven por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Lovino, Lovino Vargas. - dijo con una sonrisa que pretendia ser coqueta, pero que me parecio simplemente tierna, ademas de que se presentó con muy buenos modales. Increíble, al parecer las apariencias engañan.

Iba a comenzar a comentar algo pero se me adelanto dando ordenes, comenzamos a caminar y por suerte su habitación estaba en planta baja (creó que el tiene mucho mas equipaje que yo... ¿Pues que llevará?).

–¡Bye, Lovino!– me despedí después de ayudarle a meter las maletas. Creo que tuve suerte de que no me cerrara la puerta en la cara... Suspirando me dirigí a recepción para ver cual se suponía que era mi habitación.

* * *

 **Aquí el primer capítulo visto desde el punto de vista de Tateyama Ayano de Mekaku City Actors.**

 **Descripción del personaje: Es una chica esbelta con cabello castaño obscuro hasta la cadera, piel nívea y ojos obscuros. Generalmente siempre se la ve con una bufanda roja y el uniforme escolar. Además de su usual sonrisa y sus pasadores rojos.**

 **Y el siguiente capitulo sera desde el punto de vista de... Lovino Vargas! De Hetalia; Axis Powers y un extra.**

 **Sean felices. Nos leemos.**


	2. ¿Presetaciones? Parte 2

**Y aquí vamos con otro genial capitulo, como se ve que no tengo nada que hacer...**

 **En fin, gracias por los reviews y favoritos y todo n.n ¡No se olviden dejar en los comentarios de quien quieren que sea el próximo capitulo! O en el próximo del próximo...**

 **Los personajes presentados aquí no son de mi propiedad. Y ni me pondré a decir de quienes son por que son tantos que ni acabaría en un millón de años.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capitulo 2: ¿Presentaciones? Parte dos (Lovino Vargas)**

 **(Lovino POV)**

Maldición, esta maleta pesa mas de lo que pensé. Joder, de verdad que esta cosa pesa como... como... ¡Lo mas pesado que te puedas imaginar! Ni siquiera se por que estoy en esta escuela, el que debería de estar aquí es Feliciano y no yo, maldición.

Ah si, Feliciano es mi hermano el perfecto. Y no, no estoy celoso de ese mocoso ni nada por el estilo _¿capisco?_

¿Quien soy? Considérate afortunado de que te dirija la palabra. Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas y soy el mas sexy, inteligente y supercool estudiante que te podrás encontrar en esta escuela de mierda.

Pero, Dios... como pesa esta maleta. Y no es que sea débil ni nada por el estilo, es solo que el calor y el viaje hasta acá y... Bueno, no te importa eso en pocas palabras.

Veo un montón de gente junta como ratones, pobres idiotas. Se deberán de estar azando con este calor del infierno. Aunque si lo veo bien hay varias chicas que...

Sigo arrastrando mi pesadisima maleta...

Veo como algunas personas me miran con desconcierto o gracia, yo ni molesto en devolverles la mirada. ¿Que no tienen algo mejor que ver, que esatr metiéndose en mi vida?

... Obviamente que no, no se podia esperar menos. Pero, joder, que con esas miradas asustarían hasta al Macho. Si, el Macho de Mi Villano Favorito.

...

¡Maldición! No quise decir eso, yo no vi esa película para crios. Es solo que Feliciano me obligo, OBLIGO, a verla con él y yo como no tenia nada mejor que hacer acepte a verla para que ese idiota se callara de una vez.

De repente noto que una chica castaña de bufanda roja se detiene a mirarme, al ser un italiano sexy, benévolo, carismático y todo no es nada raro que una chica se me quede viendo. Debe de notar lo genial que soy.

De un momento a otro la chica esa se rie... ¡Se rie, joder! ¿Cómo? ¿De mi? No hay nadie más. Bufo y aparto la mirada de esa. Que se vaya a liar con alguien mas.

Avanzo hasta llegar a una especie de pizzarron gigante a medio patio, veo que por fin han puesto las habitaciones, esos bastardos tardan un montón. La castaña esa me comienza a hablar... Viéndola de cerca no esta nada mal...¡Pero se pareció de la nada!

–Buenos días, ¿necesitas ayuda? - pregunta con una sonrisa que me recuerda alguien que precismanete no me da la gana recordar en este momento. –Soy Ayano.

Bueno, pues seré benévolo y la dejare ayudarme. No es que necesite ayuda .

-Esta bien, mi nombre es Lovino, Lovino Vargas. - haciendo uso de mi mejor sonrisa y mi galanura a la hora de presentarme, es que esa tía su que era un buen partido.

Sin darle tiempo de responder le comencé a dar ordenes para que fuera útil. Y en nada llegamos a mi habitación ... Al parecer mi compañero de cuarto ... Un tal Vash , Vatch o yo que se no había llegado aun.

Me despedí de la chica y entre a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y una silla, a ver si a la próxima no llega tarde el que sea ese Vatchs ... Ojala no sea uno de esos jodidos alemanes.

Me tiro en la cama dispuesto a dormir. No es nada fácil viajar desde Italia hasta aquí (en donde quiera que estemos).

 ** _XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_**

 **Extra 1**

Comenzó a espolvorear el polvo blanco sobre su cara después de aplicar la base paraucir un mejor cutis, con gran habilidad uso el lápiz labial color rojo amapola para delinear sus labios, una habilidad aprendida con el tiempo.

Sus manos pasaron ahora a los ojos, poniendo rímel en las pestañas rubias y proseguir con delinear la mirada con negro y varias gama para el sombreado ... Todo eso para que sus ojos verdes resaltaran.

Pero no estaba bien. No estaba bien. Esas facciones tan... Varoniles. Nada a comparación de una verdadera dama, una chica. Sus facciones que si bien no eran bruscas tampoco eran delicadas, no como el hubiera deseado.

Se separó del espejo en su baño para dirigirse al armario, en una sección llena de vestidos, faldas o ropa que a su juicio era "fabulosa". Escogió uno de los vestidos rosas, de alta calidad, uno de los últimos que habian salido de ese diseñador que tanto le fascinaba.

El vestido le apretaba, incluso había tenido que poner vendas imperceptibles para crear mas cintura, pero estaba bien mientras sintiera que hacia lo correcto. Los zapatos de tacón alto a juego con su atuendo lo mataban, pero no importaba mientras pudiera sentir que durante una fracción de segundo era él mismo.

Por que si, ese era el verdadero Feliks. Y por mas irónico que sonara era feliz con poder ser libre una vez a la semana, era irónico por que su cuerpo estaba atrapado entre maquillaje, dietas, vestidos y vendas pero en su alma era libre.

Por ultimo soltó su cabello, demasiado largo para un hombre y muy corto para una mujer. Así era el rubio, único e inigualable. Indomable. Tímido. Atrapado pero libre al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, Feliks.

No le disgustaba ser hombre, no habría preferido ser mujer tampoco, pero sentía que estaba en su genética probar de vez en cuando un día como si fuera una chica.

–Osea, como que nos deberíamos ir marchando. –Dijo al bajar por las escaleras, un chico castaño de ojos tan verdes como los de él estaba sentado en el sofá. Al verlo negó suavemente la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

–¿Qué? ¿Tanto te disgusta?

–No, no es eso. Pienso que tienes mucho valor. – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba. –Feliks. ¿Vas a seguir haciendo eso en tu nueva escuela? Recuerda que en unos días te vas a cambiar para Kamii Academy.

–Huh, como que lo se Toris. –Le quito importancia al asunto con la mano. –¡Por eso necesito aprovecharlo mientras aun este aquí! Así que vamos de _Party hard._

...

Y ese mismo rubio, que luchaba día a día por ser un poco libre se encontraba hecho un manojo de nervios en el interior de un vehículo que iba rumbo a lo que seria su nuevo internado.

* * *

 **¡Chan, chan, chan, chan!**

 **Los dejare con la duda de que le pasa después al buen Feliks xD**

 **En fin, Lovino Vargas: Es un joven italiano de complexión delgada y esbelta, ojos color oliva aunque muchas veces se ven cafés o verdes. Tiene cabello castaño obscuro con un riso sobresaliente (no lo toquen, zona erógena) y piel algo bronceada.**

 **Feliks : Es un chico polaco de complexión delgada, piel nívea y ojos de un bonito color verde. Rasgos finos pero angulosos y cabellera rubia que usa hasta un poco abajo de las orejas.**

 **En fin, dejen reviews si les ha gustado ¡No muerdo! Y nos estamos viendo para los siguientes episodios.**


	3. ¿Presentaciones? (parte 3) & Bar

**Ustedes lo pidieron... Ustedes lo eligieron y ahora...**

 **Ahora estoy sufriendo. Unos me pedían la aparición de Feliks, otros la de el profesor Carriedo y otros mas la de Jin así que decidí combinar un poco de todo. (Mérida, para el siguiente cap sale Alejandro xD por que si no perdería el orden)**

 **Capitulo 3: ¿Presentaciones? (Parte tres) & Bar con Pijamas.**

 **(Logan POV)**

Yo soy el chico **más** sexy que haya existido, obvio, todas las chicas desearían a un galán como Garfield Mark Logan, vaya, ahí esta Dom... detuve mi ferrari frente a el y sonrei...

–Hola- le dije mientras bajaba y lo arrastraba dentro de la escuela.

–Necesito conocer a esa chica- dije mientras veia a una hermosa chica castaña que hablaba con un chico que parecia despedirce- es mi oportunidad- comente mientras quedaba a unos pasos de ella, al llegar carraspe, pero esta me ignoró mientras seguía con una maleta al otro sujeto, eso dolió.

En cuestión de unos minutos publicaron en un gran pizzarron el orden de las habitaciones.

 _ **EDIFICIO:BUNGAKU**_

 _Cuarto 34 **,** Estudantes **:** Feliks Lukasiewics & Garfield Mark Logan_

 **[Al otro día...]**

–Esto no puede estar pasandome a mi–dije mientras estaba echo bolita en mi habitación. El que la castaña me hubiera ignorado afecto mi día.

–Eso no se le hace a alguien tan guapo como yo...–repetí mientras mi compañero me veia raro, no era para menos. Había estado así durante horas, era como estar escuchando un monologo.

–¿Como se supone que conosca nenas si me ignoran?- le pregunte al rubio de ojos verdes mientras lo veia y este trataba de ver como responderme, creo que se llamaba Felix o Felik, era un nombre raro que no me pude aprender

–Ejem... Mu-mucho gusto ... Tal ves como que ella no te vio.– por fin se decidió a hablar.

–¿De que sirve la vida si las chicas no me hacen caso?- pregunte mientras lo veia- Solo me quedare en esta habitación hasta que muera- sentencie mientras me volvia a hacer bolita en mi cama

–Gracias por charlar conmigo viejo- dije mientras miraba la pared como si no hubiera cosa mas interesante.

Suspiro. –Ye entiendo, pero como que ella no es la única chica del colegio.- hablo en voz baja pero audible.

–¡Tienes razón!-salte de repente de mi cama– Solo por eso vamos de fiesta- dije mientras arrastraba a mi compañero de cuarto a la habitación de Dom, pues el también necesitaba volverse hombre

–Vamos de cacería- dije para mi mismo mientras me dirigía al edificio Kenbo con mi compañero a rastras que parecia no poner resistencia.

–¡Dom!- grite mientras golpeaba su puerta, un momento despues eata se abrio y sin dejarle decir nada lo arrastre con nosotros a un bar cercano. El primero que encontrara.

Y así fue como los tres acabamos en un bar con pijamas.

* * *

 **Extra 2**

Mientras todo eso pasaba del otro lado del mundo en una prestigiosa academia se encontraba una chica sentada mientras rozaba la herida de su mejilla con una bolsa de hielo.

Suspiro mientras comenzaba a balancear sus pies, día tras día era lo mismo.

¡La gente simplemente parecía no entender que ella no buscaba a los problemas, estos iban solitos a buscarla!

Pero, era la tercera vez en la semana que estaba en la oficina del director, esta vez había sido por buscar pelea con cuatro de sus compañeros que estaban pateando a un perrito indefenso. Ella simplemente no se podía quedar sin hacer nada al ver esto.

–Es todo...– hablo el director, la coreana veía en cámara lenta como su padre salia con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo y confidente Lin estuviese allí.

–Bien, señorita Im Soo Jin... – hablo el director con voz molesta. –Desde hoy queda expulsada de la escuela.

Y los ojos de la chica se abrieron por la impresión. ¡Esto...! E-esto era injusto, era completamente injusto que la expulsarán por defender a un animal...

Quería replicar pero la mano de su padre la hizo callar. –Espero ahora estés feliz...– pronuncio con disgusto.

No... ¿Y ahora?

* * *

 **Y aquí el tercer capítulo ~! Gracias por sus comentarios y participaciones.**

 **Logan; Tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules, de piel blanca, usa una chaqueta de cuero café, una playera blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis verdes claro y unos guantes grises...**

 **Im Soo Jin: Es una chica esbelta, de cabello obscuro al igual que los ojos. Piel nívea y cabellera medianamente larga.**


	4. El típico profesor

**¡Y aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo~! Dedicado a Mérida Di Angelo.**

 **Capítulo 3: El típico profesor (Alejandro X. Carriedo )**

 **(Alejandro POV)**

Maldición, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir en mi defensa. Maldición, triple maldición.

¡Me quede dormido! Primer día de trabajo, voy y me quedo dormido. Todo por la culpa de la Rosa de Guadalupe. Si, era su culpa y de nadie mas. ¿por que la pasan entre semana a las 12 de la noche?

Voy corriendo hacia la escuela. Ya me Inventaré una excusa...Como que un gato negro paso y... Bla bla bla.

En fin, volviendo a lo importante. Sigo corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y es que mi vida depende de ello.

Como se me antojan unos molletes... No, tacos. Unos ricos chilaquiles verdes o los tamales de Doña Irma, esos si eran tamales. Se me hace agua la boca de tan solo recordarlo.

No, mejor ni recuerdo por que me regreso .

¿Quien soy? Soy nada más y nada menos que Alejandro , el nuevo profesor de cocina.

Me gustan los tacos, pozole, chilaquiles, churros, quesadillas, pero lo que mas me gusta es el chile. Si, señor. El chile. Me gustan los mariachis y demás cosas. Además de que no soporto a los gringos esos.

Maldición, de verdad se me hizo tarde. Después de varios minutos por fin llegó a la escuela ¡ja! Récord de 5 minutos ...

En fin, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Además, solo es la primera clase y de seguro que nadie lo notaba. Comence a caminar esquivando a un bullicio de gente que estaba fuera de sus salones. Jo... Ojala tampoco yo hubiera que dar clases.

Pero...

Al fin encontré el salón de cocina. Algo no me daba un buen presentimiento pero ... Joder, de verdad que no estaba para ponerme a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Con paso rápido abro la puerta y...

¡PUM!

-¿Que chingadas? - mi reacción es casi instantánea ... Claro, los alumnos que se la pasan gastando bromas a los mayores. Como me jodia- Ah, espera. Si que era divertido gastarle bromas a los profesores ¡pobres diablos! Pero... No cuando el profesor soy yo.

-¿Quien fue?- muchos señalaron a una rubia que parecía a punto de explotar de risa. Jajaja, muy gracioso. Ahora muere escuincla infleiz. Y mi diagnóstico y primera impresión es... Si, la odio.

-¿Como te llamas... Rubia?–pregunte mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Seguro que era gringa. (?)

Le costo un rato controlar su risa. –Uzumaki Naruko la chica numero uno en sorprender a la gente- Y me dedico una sonrisa zorruna, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo lo que acababa de hacer.

Huh... ¿Uzu... Uzu-que? Bueno, valía madres. Tengo que vengarme de la chica, sip venganza dulce venganza. Me da lo mismo que piensen que estoy actuando como un niño ¡En la guerra y el amor todo se vale! Comencé a sonreír.

-Bien, Uzu-quien-sabe-que Naruto ...- ¿si era asi , no? Naruto, Baruto, Nabruto, Raruto, Narupo, Naruko o que mierdas. Yo no estoy para esas cosas de cualquier forma.

Me revolvi el cabello obscuro... Diablos, ni tiempo de peinarme había tenido. Le quite importancia al asunto y me dedique a comprobar que tan manchada estaba mi ropa. Jum... Mas le valía que se quitara la tiza.

-Ven, rubia.- la llame con la mano. Quiero muerte y destrucción. Pero por ahora...

-Es NARUKO sensei–me miro de mala manera, uy que miedo. –¿Y, por que debería? Ya llego tarde y quiero terminar rápido; porque de verdad tengo hambre, no he comido mi dosis diaria de Ramen y estar rodeada de comida no me hace sentir mejor.

Y no se movió ni un centimetro mientras parecía tener una discusión con ella misma.

-Na-ru-ko o lo que sea. Esta es... O era... Mi clase. Si no la quieres tomar adelante ¡Alli esta la puerta! Pero, claro como no la tomes va a aparecer un gran 0 en tu boleta.–le respondí.

Vi el reloj. Vaya que era tarde. Y no me quería quedar discutiendo. Tenia hambre. Como para rematar lo que dije el estómago me comenzó a crujir... A ver que vendían por aquí cerca...

-En fin, la clase ya acabo. Son libres de volver a sus actividades. -me di la media vuelta. Si esa rubia creía que iba a ser mama gallina que la estuviera persiguiendo para que cumpliera pues le iba a ir mal por que no era así. Si quería cumplir bien por ella y si no igual. Ya no es el jardín de niños.

-Tu, rubia. Quiero decir Naruko..- aún así había sido un comprtamiento bastante aniñado de mi parte y por mi que no quería empezar el ciclo con el pie izquierdo además de que yo no era de la clase de personas que guardan rencor- Supongo que lo siento por mi conducta, pero espero que no lo vuelvas a hacer. En fin, dijiste Ramen ¿no? Vale, pues por la paz te invito a comer Ramen a donde quieras o te doy el dinero y tu vas.

-¡Gracias sensei!- puedo decir que casi notaba los brillos a su alrededor y su sonrisa era enorme.

Corrió en dirección a la puerta pero luego paro en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos para tomarme del brazo.

-¿¡Qué esperamos!? ¡Por el ramen ttebayo!- Gritó con estrellas en los ojos.

Siendo sinceros pensé que seguiría enojada conmigo. Pero después de que dijera la palabra Ramen inmediatamente su expresión cambio. Vaya, que cosas.

Cuando volvió por mi y me sacó prácticamente a rastas comencé a sonreír. Su alegría era bastante contagiosa. Siento que mi pobre bolsillo lo iba a pagar caro pero bueno...

Hubiera preferido cenar tacos o enchiladas pero el Ramen no estaba nada mal la verdad, y parecía que la idea le emocionaba bastante a la rubia asi que ya que...

-Vale, vale ¿A donde estamos llendo? -pregunte después de unos metros recorridos.

-Al mejor puesto de ramen de la ciudad- Dicho esto me siguió arrastrando.

Caminamos poco tiempo y salimos de la academia. Una cuadra después llegamos a un puesto modesto con un cartel que decia _Ichiraku's Ramen_.

Enteamos al local el cual era llamado Ichirakus Ramen, no se veía demasiado caro ni muy humilde. Era un lugar al cual podría acostumbrarme a ir ya que quedaba cerca y todo eso.

-Yo quiero un ramen de miso ¿Usted que quiere? Alejandro-sensei- me pregunto pasandome el menú.

-Yo creo que...- mire con atención el menú - Pido lo que tu pidas. Tu eres la experta aquí.

Le regale una sonrisa y guarde el menú en donde estaba antes. Comenzamos a esperar la orden. Era curiosos que podías ver gran parte de como lo hacían desde la barra. El olor a comida me abrio todavía mas el apetito.

En definitiva tenia que comenzar a frecuentar este lugar.

Casi de inmediato nos sirvieron lo que ordenamos, Dios no es tan bueno como el chile pero es exquisito. Ese sabor que te deja en la boca es incomparable en definitiva. Tengo que aprender a hacer ramen.

–¿Verdad que es muy bueno?–pregunto.

La rubia se término el plato cuando yo ni iba por un cuarto. Si que come rápido... Y supongo que demasiado ...

-Si, en definitiva esta buenisimo- comí otra cantidad.

Oh no... ¿Y si había clases? Bueno... No creo... A estas horas ¿clases? Que no me jodan, eso no estaba en el papelito... ¿o si? No leí las letras pequeñas.

-¿A que hora se acaban las clases?- le pregunte un poco nervioso. Si el director se enteraba...

-Bueno pues-Hasta donde vi mi horario solo tenia 3 materias hoy, usted, otro que no como se llama la cual me estoy perdiendo ahora y luego educación fisica

Blanco. Blanco. Más blanco. Pálido. Alejandro vs Nieve. Rin rin rin ¡Alejandro gana! Nieve fuera.

-Chingada... Maldición... Mierda... Puta madre... - comienzo a susurrar todos las "palabrotas" como dicen los niños pequeños. Que conozco... Idiota de mi...

Comienzo a comer mas rápido para poder ir a dar la siguiente clase... O la siguiente de la siguiente. ... O a dormir... ¡Son las doce! No voy a dar clase a esta hora.

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta sentí una mano que me impidió irme.

-¡Oi! no dejaras a una pobre estudiante sola ¿O si? _sensei_ \- Puso mala cara y se cruzo de brazos.

-Claro que no, no te abandonaría. Solo estaba pasiando por el local - sonríe nerviosamente ¡Me habían cachado! Volví a sentarme para no meterle presión y le heche una mirada a la carta.

-¿Quieres algo mas? - le pregunte sin voltear a verla sacando mi cartera.

De cualquier manera ya no había prácticamente clases... Bah, nadie se daría cuenta.

Se calmo y volvió a sentarse pero aun así me tenía bien vigilado ¡Que desconfianza! –No, gracias, hoy comeré poco.

Pagué la cuenta que al final no me salió tan cara... Menos mal.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?- digo, aprovechando que ya estábamos afuera. Pero... Ya comenzaba a notar la falta de sueño de los días anteriores.

Le hecho un vistazo a mi reloj, puta madre ya eran las 12 y media .. Bueno, la noche es joven y ¡Hay que vivir la vida!

Me paso una mano por el cabello para intentar alisarlo un poco, maldito cepillo ... Bueno ni lo necesito... Siempre me queda así. Noté como una señora se me queda viendo y no se de que la conozco... Piel canela, cabello marrón, ojos obscuros... Me suena.

Después de que la rubia se fuera corriendo según que para ir a clases yo también volví a la academia pero como ya había dicho. No pienso dar clases a esta hora. Por lo que me fui directito a mi habitación.

Al parecer el profesor... ¿como era? ¿Shizuo? Bueno el no ha llegado .Me acosté en la cama y me quede dormido al poco rato.

* * *

 **Y aquí esta nuestro querido Ale~ xD**

 **¿Que opinan? Si les gusto no se olviden de dejar reviews. ¿Para el siguiente capitulo a quien quieren ver?**

 **¿Tateyama Ayano, Lovino Vargas, Naruko Uzumaki, Logan Garfield, Dominique Gracia, Feliks L.,Hiro Hamada o Fuko Ibuki ?**

 **Alejandro X Carriedo (Hetalia Axis Powers, México) : De tez morena y cabello café, ojos terracota y gran sonrisa. Complexión delgada y suele usar ropa sencilla e informal.**


End file.
